An Unordinary Story'
by chezza.befferly
Summary: cerita DraMione perdana dengan segala kegilaan dan keromantisannya. silahkan mampir untuk lihat-lihat *maksa*. Stuck at summary but mind to RnR? monggooo...


Chezza : Annyeong asseo chingu...

Hime : Ohayo gozaimasu...

Chezza : Gutten Morgan...

Hime : Holla...

Chezza : Perkenalkan, kami author abal yang ingin mencoba peruntungan di dunia fict.

Hime : kami ingin berbagi kegilaan kami kepada readers semua...! *plakkk*

Chezza : bisa gak jangan gila dulu! Kita baru perkenalan! Sudahlah readers, abaikan saja!

Hime : *pundung sambil ngorek aspal*

Chezza : yaak, readers sekalian, gak usah banyak bacot, kita langsung saja mulai ke T..K..P..!

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and friends belong to J.K Rowling, and other chara belong to his or her creator.

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran bak ranjau darat, OOC, abal, nista, gaje stadium akhir, suka gak suka, suka-suka kita. Harus dibaca! *maksa*

Di siang hari yang cerah ini, tampak damai di lingkungan Hogwarts. Tak tampak sama sekali kemuraman yang mengisyaratkan bahwa telah terjadi peperangan terbesar dalam sejarah dunia sihir yang melibatkan seluruh penghuni sekolah sihir tersebut, untuk ikut andil dalam kemelut yang tercipta karena kejahatan sang Pangeran Kegelapan beserta anak buahnya.

Siang hari ini, tiga pahlawan dunia sihir -dan secara kasat mata dunia nyata juga-, tengah bersantai di bawah naungan pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tepi danau di lingkungan Hogwarts. Ketiga murid Hogwarts ini telah melewati masa-masa yang melelahkan raga dan batin mereka hanya untuk mengalahkan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan selama hampir setahun penuh. Dan kini, mereka kembali ke Hogwarts setelah memenangkan perang terbesar abad ini, untuk mengulang pelajaran yang sempat tertunda karena 'Tour Mengoleksi Horcrux' dan 'Acara Reunian bersama Pangeran Kegelapan beserta antek-anteknya'. Ironis memang. Trio pahlawan yang telah mengalahkan 'Penyihir Muka Ular Kepala Botak' paling jahat yang pernah ada di muka dunia sihir, yang mana ini berarti mereka telah menjadi penyihir terhebat yang pernah ada.

Tapi kini mereka harus mengulang pelajaran untuk mengejar titel 'Sarjana Penyihir' dan mendapatkan 'Ijasah Penyihir' -itupun kalau ada- . Tentu bukan Cuma para pahlawan kita ini saja yang mengulang pelajaran, melainkan seluruh murid yang ada di Hogwarts. Well, berterima kasihlah kepada 'Penyihir Muka Ular Kepala Botak' yang telah membuat tahun ajaran Hogwarts tak kondusif untuk belajar selama hampir setahun penuh. Coba saja kau belajar di Hogwarts, dengan Pelahap Maut yang hobi menyiksa orang sebagai Gurumu dan Dementor yang berkeliaran disekelilingmu bertugas sebagai satpam penjaga sekolah. Dijamin, tak ada satu minggu, kau akan merengek pada ibumu untuk minta dipindahkan ke Durmstrange atau Beuxbaton.

Okeh, kembali ke para pahlawan. Kini pahlawan-pahlawan kita ini (oh God, sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan kata pahlawan?-_-") sedang duduk santai mengisi sabtu siang, menikmati hidup mereka yang kini kembali normal. Yah, meski tak bisa dibilang normal sepenuhnya, karena mereka akan mendapatkan tatapan 'Kau Penyelamat Hidupku' atau 'Aku Mencintaimu Sampai Mati, Pahlawanku' dari setiap makluk yang hidup –bahkan yang mati juga- di kastil Hogwarts tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Tak sedikit yang 'menyerang' mereka untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan atau hanya sekedar menyentuh apapun yang bisa disentuh dari tubuh mereka. Inilah kepopularitasan mendadak yang takkan hilang sepanjang masa. Sekali lagi berterima kasihlah pada 'Penyihir Muka Ular Kepala Botak' itu.

"Hahhh…sudah lama aku tidak merasakan atmosfir yang begitu tenang seperti ini." Hermione memulai pembicaraan.

Kedua orang yang tengah duduk mengapitnya tak membalas. Sibuk merasakan semilir angin yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali tak mereka hirup. Lama mereka berdiam menikmati siang yang sejuk di bawah pohon, sampai sebuah suara mengacaukan suasana.

Kruuyyuukk…. "Ehehehe…maaf teman. Kurasa aku mulai lapar setelah banyak menghirup angin." Ucap Ron sambil memasang cengiran khas Weasley.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya memutar bola matanya. Sadar bahwa mereka sudah hampir terlambat untuk makan siang di aula besar, mereka pun mengabulkan permintaan Ron untuk makan siang.

Salahkan kepopularitasan mereka yang telah membuat mereka hampir terlambat makan siang sekarang. Karena kepopularitasan itu telah menyita waktu perjalanan mereka ke aula besar hanya untuk menanda tangani buku catatan segerombolan anak perempuan kelas 3, yang Hermione sendiri –sebagai Kepala Murid Perempuan- tak tau mereka dari asrama mana. Bahkan Ron yang biasanya bersemangat melayani permintaan mereka, kini terlihat cemberut dan ogah-ogahan menggoreskan tintanya. Efek perut kosong mungkin. Setelah sekitar setengah jam berkutat dengan para fans masing masing dan sekitar 15 menit untuk berjalan diam-diam (baca: sembunyi-sembunyi) demi menghindari arus penggemar susulan, akhirnya kini tibalah mereka di Aula Besar.

"Sial! Mereka itu kenapa sih? Tidak tau ya, aku sedang buru-buru!" teriak Ron setelah mereka sampai di depan aula besar.

"Oh, sudahlah Ron. Aku tau kau menyukai mereka." Kata Hermione yang berjalan disampingnya sambil menenteng buku transfigurasi.

"Tck, yah…memang! Tapi bukan berarti harus begini kan?" ucap Ron mengakui.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan Harry tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kursi kosong di meja Gryffindor -karena kebanyakan murid sudah makan siang-. Dan untungnya, teman-teman mereka yang lain sepertinya baru akan mulai makan siang.

"Hai guys." Sapa Harry saat mereka duduk di kursi dekat Neville.

"Hai Harry, Mione, Ron? Wajahmu tampak…kusut?" Kata Ginny membalas sapaan Harry yang dilanjutkan menyapa Hermione dan berujung sebuah pertanyaan kepada kakak tersayangnya. Neville yang duduk diantara Harry dan Ginny, hanya memasang cengirannya untuk membalas sapaan Harry. Tampaknya, mulut Neville terlalu penuh untuk mengucapkan 'Hai'.

Ron yang ditanya demikian, malah langsung mengambil sebuah paha ayam kalkun sebesar pentungan dan langsung melahapnya tanpa belas kasihan. Ginny mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Dia hanya sedikit kesal kepada fans-nya hari ini" kata Hermione untuk menggantikan jawaban dari mulut Ron yang kini sudah gembung terisi daging.

"Tumben sekali. Padahal kupikir, yang paling menyukai penggemar kalian yang sekarang adalah kau, Ron." Kata Seamus yang duduk di hadapan Harry, bersama Luna dan Dean di kedua sisinya.

"Uhwyaah…awuu twa`an bewginih jhika mewweka ta` mewnghampbat…-glek- jam makan siangku." Balas Ron dengan mulut penuh daging dan menelannya di tengah kalimat.

Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat Ron dan meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya.

Hermione yang melihat tingkah Ron hanya bisa menghela napas, tampaknya ia menyesali nasib karena memiliki sahabat seperti Ron. Hermione yang merasa tidak terlalu lapar, mengambil sebuah makanan berbentuk kubus kecil dengan warna coklat keemasan. Dan putih lembut didalamnya. (Hime : Tahu! Huahahahahaha…! okeh, stop it! I am freak!-_-") Hermione memakannya bersama cabai rawit yang disediakan di piring bersama makanan tersebut. Rupanya Hermione menyukai pedas, dan saat dia akan mengambil cabai kedua…

"Bloody hell! Mione! Kenapa kau makan cabai itu?" kata Ron tiba-tiba sampai mengagetkan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Ron?" kata Hermione. Ada sedikit kecemasan di nada bicaranya.

"Oh, ya ampun Hermione! Tidak taukah kau? Harga cabai sedang melonjak naik! Mulai berhematlah cabai dari sekarang!" kata Ron tegas. Didengar dari nada bicaranya, dia tampak semakin mirip dengan nyonya Weasley.

"Oh, ya ampun Ron." Ucap Hermione, nada putus asa mewarnai ucapannya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menyesali diri karena memiliki teman seperti Ron. Yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Ron, yang sudah kelewat konyol.

Hermione tampak kehilangan selera makannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling aula dan berhenti di dua titik mata kelabu yang tengah menatapnya. Selama sepersekian detik, Hermione tak menyadari dengan siapa dia bertatap pandang. Orang itu agak tersentak setelah menyadari 'tatapannya', dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman sebangkunya yang tengah berbicara. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya dan agak tertunduk, kemudian menatap lagi ke orang yang tadi sempat bertatapan dengannya. Dan ia nampak tak sadar telah membelalakkan matanya. Ia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia yakin orang itulah yang tadi menatapnya, dan kini orang itu tengah berbincang dengan teman semejanya. Orang itu adalah… Sang Pangeran Slytherine. Draco Malfoy. Lama Hermione memandang sang Pangeran Slytherine dengan tatapan bingung yang akhirnya ia alihkan untuk menatap meja didepannya. Hermione menundukkan kepala, entah karena malu, bingung atau apa. Apapun itu, kini telah menyebabkan rona di pipinya. Hermione tak tau perasaan yang dirasakan Malfoy Junior itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti dirasakan oleh Hermione sekarang. Dia merasa malu. Mungkin karena ia tau bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Pangeran impian semua murid perempuan yang tinggal di kastil ini. Atau mungkin, malu karena ia bukannya memalingkan wajah, melainkan membalas tatapan intens dari si Blonde Platina itu. Entahlah, Hermione tampaknya masih sibuk mengartikan tatapan si pirang itu.

"Mione… Hermione… kau baik-baik saja?" kata Harry pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Hermione. "Mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit?" tuntut Harry setelah Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh..emm… tidak." Kata Hermione. Sekilas melirik Draco lagi.

Harry yang menyadari tingkah Hermione dari tadi –rupanya Harry melihat Hermione dan Draco saling bertatapan tadi- segera menyunggingkan senyum. "Mulai tertarik dengan Pangeran Slytherine, huh?" kata Harry sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum kepada Hermione. Teman-teman yang lain menatap Hermione penasaran.

Hermione menghela napas sesaat, "Kalau yang kau maksud, tertarik untuk berduel. Maka jawabannya adalah IYA." Hermione yang sudah sembuh dari rona merah yang melanda pipinya, menekankan nada saat berkata 'iya' untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya. Well, kalau boleh jujur, sepertinya Hermione memang agak tertarik untuk menatap iris mata kelabu itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Hah? Apa? Pangeran Slytherine? Siapa itu? Yang kutahu hanya ada Pangeran William, Pangeran Charles, Pangeran Kodok, tapi baru sekarang aku dengar Pangeran Slytherin." Tanya Ron. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang julukan yang diberikan penghuni Hogwarts terhadap Malfoy Junior ini. Koreksi. Bukannya tidak tahu, Ron hanya tidak peduli tentang semua pemberitaan mengenai Malfoy muda itu.

"Dia Pangeran dari gua hantu, Ron." jawab Harry sambil menghela napas, memaklumi kekurang updet-an sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Harry…" Bisik Ginny sambil menatap Harry.

"Ya Ginny?"

"Please. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan bodoh seperti Ron. Okey?" kata Ginny tajam. Dia tak ingin orang yang disukainya ketularan bodoh oleh kakaknya.

"Oh, okey." Balas Harry sambil mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tenang dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Hey, apa Harry terbentur sesuatu saat perang kemarin atau Voldemort salah mengucapkan mantra padanya?" kata Luna kepada teman-temannya. Nadanya lembut namun menganduk arti yang cukup menusuk hati. Sebenarnya Luna tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir Harry. Ia hanya menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganggu kewarasan otaknya. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Harry.

"Tentu tidak, Luna." Harry berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Luna.

"Hmm… Syukurlah." Luna mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum membalas Harry. Dan Luna meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya, sama seperti Harry.

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya, yang berbuah dari percakapan singkat antara Harry dan Luna tadi.

"Hei, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa itu Pangeran Slytherine?" tuntut Ron yang kini memasang wajah bingung.

"Oh, ya ampun Ron! Menurutmu siapa orang yang paling dipuja dan bersikap menyebalkan layaknya seorang pangeran bangsawan yang berasal dari asrama Slytherine?" Kata Hermione setengah teriak. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang cukup menumpuk dan siap menyemburkannya kapan saja.

"Errr…entahlah. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa itu mirip Malfoy." Kata Ron enteng sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Malfoy yang sedang berjalan keluar Aula Besar bersama teman-temannya.

"Maka perasaanmu adalah benar, Ron" Hermione lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Oh…tidak aneh memang." Ron mendengus keras.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Mau kemana Mione?" tanya Luna yang melihat Hermione telah berdiri.

"Oh, aku harus ke Perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas essay Transfigurasi kemarin" Hermione tersenyum singkat sambil menunjukkan buku Transfigurasi miliknya. "Ketemu di Ruang Rekreasi 3 jam lagi. Okey?" dan ia pun bergegas pergi sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Wow, kupikir setelah perjalanan kalian yang panjang, dia takkan seperti itu lagi." Neville yang kali ini ikut bicara.

"Yah, begitulah dia. Kalau dia tidak begitu, maka itu bukan dia." Jawab Ron sekenanya dan kembali meneruskan makan siangnya yang sekarang sudah nambah ke piring yang ketiga.

"…" suasana sunyi di perpustakaan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada siapapun di perpustakaan siang ini. Tapi, tidak. Banyak kok, penghuninya. Bahkan sepuluh jari tanganmu akan habis menghitung jumlah mereka. Yah, sama seperti tradisi semua perpustakaan di seluruh dunia, 'DILARANG RIBUT'. Dan inilah yang dicari Hermione. Bukan larangan macam ini maksudku, tapi kesunyian yang merupakan efek dari larangan ini. Dengan bantuan larangan itu Hermione dapat belajar dengan tenang. Yah, meskipun belajar di tempat ramai seperti pasar sekalipun sepertinya takkan berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap nilai-nilainya. Dia hanya suka sensasi tenang yang dirasakannya saat berada di tempat ini.

"Hahh…akhirnya selesai juga. Sepertinya aku agak cepat dari waktu yang ku janjikan kepada teman-teman." Kata Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk mengerjakan essay transfigurasi sepanjang 6 perkamen dan dia bilang itu agak cepat? Okeh, Hermione, kau tidak normal! Aku heran, apakah ia punya otak yang benar-benar se-encer air atau kecepatan menulisnya melebihi kecepatan cahaya?

Hermione : Memang apa urusanmu, hah?

Hime : Umm, tidak! Aku hanya…

Hermione : Iri?

Hime : …

Hermione : Sudah biasa.

Chezza : Sudah, abaikan saja

Hime : *pundung* (lagi)

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mulai membaca." Kata Hermione setelah ia merapikan perkamennya dan beranjak menuju rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku tua nan tebal.

Hermione berjalan perlahan menyusuri rak buku sambil membaca judul-judul buku yang mungkin menarik untuk dibaca isinya. Dan ia menemukannya. Hermione menemukan sebuah buku berjudul 'Bagaimana Mengatasi Siluman Rambut'. Hermione berpikir, apakah ini buku dongeng atau semacamnya ya? Entah jenis apa buku ini, yang pasti Hermione tertarik mengetahui isinya. Ditariklah buku itu dari jajaran buku yang berada di rak tepat dihadapan mukanya dan saat buku terambil dari rak, Hermione sekilas melihat sesuatu yang kuning pucat, helaian lurus dan jumlahnya banyak seperti rambut. Atau itu memang rambut? Oh, sudahlah. Tidak penting juga kan. Hermione berjalan ke meja baca yang terletak di tengah ruang perpustakaan. Kursi lain telah berpenghuni, menyisakan satu kursi yang nyaman di ujung meja. Hermione hendak menghampiri kursi itu sampai tiba-tiba…

Sreeek… seseorang telah menariknya dan mendudukinya –kursi kosong itu maksudku–. Hermione terlihat sedikit kesal. Ia melirik sang pelaku yang ternyata seseorang berambut kuning pucat, persis seperti yang tadi Hermione lihat. Dia… Draco Malfoy. Hermione menatapnya tak percaya –lagi–. Diapun menghampiri sang Pangeran Slytherine itu.

"Hey, bisakah kau minggir? Aku yang melihatnya duluan." Kata Hermione sambil menatap tajam si pirang platina itu.

"Tidak, aku yang mendudukinya duluan." Balas Draco sambil terus membaca bukunya, yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan Quidditch dan Hermione tidak mau tau itu.

"Tapi aku yang melihatnya duluan dan aku akan menghampirinya saat kau mendudukinya!" Hermione setengah berteriak. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar.

"Tetap saja aku yang lebih dulu." Masih dengan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan terus tenang membaca bukunya.

"Kau…"

"Hey, kurasa aku sudah memasang papan aturan 'DILARANG RIBUT' dengan benar." Madam Pince tiba-tiba muncul dan memasang tampang yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Hermione.

"Maaf, Madam" Kata Hermione pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Oke, lagi-lagi ia malu. Sudah 6 tahun ia selalu menjadi anak yang paling sering datang ke tempat ini, tapi baru kali ini ia dimarahi karena berisik. Itupun hanya karena rebutan kursi dengan orang yang kini sedang membaca buku santai di depannya.

Madam Pince menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Hermione, "Aku akan mengawasimu, nak." Dan ia berlalu pergi.

Hermione menghela napas keputus-asaan dan menggeram sesaat ketika melihat Draco yang masih dengan santainya membaca buku, di kursi yang seharusnya menjadi kursinya. Hermione mendengus dan menghentakkan kakinya kencang lalu pergi dari situ. Masih banyak tempat yang lain, yang menyediakan kursi dan meja, pikirnya sambil terus berlalu dari perpustakaan dan tatapan terganggu dari anak lain yang tengah membaca. "Aku akan ke asrama saja." Katanya kesal sambil terus berjalan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hai guys" Hermione yang baru sampai di Ruang Rekreasi segera menghenyakkan diri di sofa panjang yang masih kosong tersedia.

"Hey, kalau aku tak salah dengar, tadi kau bilang 3 jam lagi?" Ron yang sedang bersantai di sofa, agak kaget dengan kedatangan Hermione.

"Yaahh, aku akan lebih lama kalau saja tak ada si Pangeran menyebalkan yang mengganggu suasana hatiku." Dengus Hermione pelan.

"Lagi-lagi dengannya. Kurasa kau berjodoh Mione." Harry nyengir sambil membalik halaman buku yang tengah di bacanya.

"Apa? Ish, tidak mungkin! Dan jangan sampai mungkin!" Hermione sudah hampir frustasi dengan topik ini.

"Ya, betul itu! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!" Ron ikut-ikutan menolak. Apa hak-nya coba?

Harry mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap Ron lalu menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Hernione, "Kau tahu? Dia agak pendiam akhir-akhir ini." Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke buku.

Hermione berpikir sesaat, `Memang agak pendiam sih, tapi apa peduliku`. "Oh, memangnya aku peduli." Balas Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya dan beranjak bangun dari sofa. "Kurasa aku akan ke kamar. Sampai jumpa makan malam." Hermione pun pergi.

"Bye!" Ron setengah berteriak, berharap di dengar oleh Hermione. "Hey, Harry." Kata Ron yang kini sudah menatap Harry serius.

"Hm?"

"Memangnya Draco kenapa?"

Hermione's P.O.V

Oh, sial! Aku terlambat! Ini gara-gara aku membaca buku 'dongeng' itu tadi malam. Bodohnya lagi aku sampai bermimpi tentang siluman rambut itu. Hiii… benar-benar menyeramkan. Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Kalau aku terlambat kelas Mc Gonagal, maka percuma saja aku mengerjakan essay sebanyak enam perkamen.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, dan satu tikungan lagi aku akan sampai di kelas Transfigurasi. Pintu kelas terlihat dan sayangnya sudah menutup, menandakan kelas telah dimulai yang juga berarti aku telah benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

Sial! Aku tergelincir. Untung tidak sampai jatuh. Tapi tetap saja pergelangan kakiku sakit, sepertinya agak terkilir. Ukh, tahan Mione, tahan, sabentar lagi sampai.

saat beberapa langkah menuju pintu kelas, sesuatu yang kuning pucat menghalangiku. "Hey.."

Normal P.O.V

"Hey…" interupsi Hermione terhenti saat ia melihat pria berambut pirang di depannya kini tengah mengetuk pintu kelas.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan Profesor Mc Gonnagal yang menampakkan wajah agak terkejut. "Malfoy?"

"Maaf Profesor, aku terlambat hari ini." Kata Malfoy tenang.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menerima detensi hari sabtu depan." Profesor Mc Gonnagal memaafkan keterlambatan muridnya yang sama sekali tak punya sopan santun ini.

Malfoy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke kelas setelah Mc Gonnagal agak menyingkir dari hadapan pintu.

"Miss Granger? Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu? Tak ingin masuk kelasku hari ini?" Tanya Profesor Mc Gonnagal setelah melihat Hermione hanya berdiri membatu dibelakang Malfoy dari tadi.

"Ahh… iya. Maaf Profesor. Aku juga terlambat hari ini." Hermione agak malu setelah dipergoki sedang melamun oleh gurunya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk, tapi detensi hari sabtu depan bersama Mr Malfoy." Mc Gonnagal mempersilahkan Hermione dan memberikan sebuah hukuman yang paling berat bagi Hermione.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya. Bukan karena detensinya, melainkan karena orang yang harus detensi bersamanya. Ya, lagi-lagi dengannya. Benar kata Harry, mungkin ia berjodoh. What the hell I think! Aku pasti gila kalau benar-benar percaya itu, pikir Hermione. Ia masih membatu di depan kelas sekarang.

"Miss Granger, aku sudah mempersilahkan kau untuk masuk." Mc Gonnagal lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan segera masuk kelas lalu duduk di kursinya, semeja dengan Harry.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya?" Tanya Harry begitu Hermione menempelkan pantatnya di kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku hanya sedang sial hari ini." gumam Hermione lemas. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk untuk detensinya kali ini.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas detensimu kali ini, Mione." Bisik Ron yang duduk tepat dibelakang kursi Hermione.

"Terima kasih Ron. Kau sangat perhatian." Kata Hermione sinis.

"Sama-sama." Ron tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau akan menyukai detensimu kali ini, terlebih kau detensi bersama sang pangeran. Iya kan, Mione?" Harry menyeringai kepada Hermione.

Hermione langsung membalas Harry dengan tatapan mana-mungkin?-jangan-bercanda!

"Diamlah Harry. Dia tidak suka detensi itu dan dia juga tidak suka pangeran itu." Ron tiba-tiba agak kesal setelah Harry berkata demikian. Agaknya, ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan Hermione-Draco, meskipun itu karena detensi.

Mendengar perkataan Ron barusan, ia mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Ron, "Baiklah, maaf." Harry mengangkat rendah bahunya dan kembali menatap Profesor Mc Gonnagal didepan kelas.

Ron hanya menggerutu tak jelas sambil kembali ke posisi duduknya yang benar.

"Kudengar, pagi ini kau terlambat masuk kelas ya, Mione? Sungguh tidak biasanya." Tanya Ginny. Sekarang mereka tengah makan siang di aula besar.

"Yahh, ini gara-gara aku keterusan membaca hingga insomniaku kambuh. Dan saat aku mulai bisa tertidur, yang ada aku malah bermimpi aneh hingga membuatku telat bangun." Aku Hermione.

"Oh, makanya jangan kebanyakan baca buku, Mione." Ron berkata sambil cengengesan.

Hermione hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh yang khas miliknya.

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang apamu yang kambuh? Insom.. apa?" Ginny terlihat bingung.

"Oh, insomnia maksudmu?"

"Yeah, apa itu?" Ginny benar-benar bingung sekarang, bahkan bukan hanya dia, tapi Ron, Neville, dan Luna yang sedang ikut makan bersamapun terlihat bingung. Mungkin karena mereka baru pertama kali mendengar kata 'insomnia' itu, makanya mereka bingung. Maklumlah, itukan istilah penyakit di dunia muggle, jadi sudah jelas mereka tak mengerti.

Beda dengan Harry, ia yang juga hidup di dunia muggle sudah dipastikan tau kata itu. Terlebih lagi, hampir seumur hidup dia tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley yang berbaik hati memberinya banyak pekerjaan rumah –hingga membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal– dan akhirnya ia sulit tidur karena tubuhnya sakit semua. Tak lama, ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan insomnianya.

"Well, itu semacam penyakit susah tidur pada saat waktunya tidur. Jadi kau akan terjaga sepanjang malam menunggu ngantukmu datang." Jelas Hermione kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh, kupikir itu semacam mantra untuk membuatmu tahan membaca buku sampai pagi." Ron kembali cengengesan.

Hermione juga lagi-lagi hanya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Hey, kudengar kau juga di detensi dengan Draco Malfoy ya?" Luna yang kali ini bertanya.

"Ya ampun. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, padahal aku ingin melupakannya." Hermione menggerutu tak jelas. Mood-nya langsung buruk begitu mendengar nama itu. Seolah nama itu adalah sebuah kutukan tak termaafkan yang akan membuat harinya sangat terasa menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung. Daripada dengan McLaggen." Neville sekarang mulai ikutan nimbrung.

"Apanya yang beruntung? Mereka sama saja." Dengus Ron. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pembicaraan tentang Malfoy.

"Beruntung lah, Ron. Malfoy masih lebih tampaan dari McLaggen." Ujar Ginny santai. Agaknya, ia lupa tentang peraturan keluarga Weasley, yang menyatakan bahwa haram hukumnya untuk memuji seorang Malfoy, –peraturan ini dibuat oleh Ron– sehingga kini ia mendapatkan tatapan membunuh yang terpancar jelas dari kakaknya. "Maaf Ron, tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujui perjanjian bodoh itu." Lanjut Ginny masih dengan tenangnya walaupun aura membunuh terkuar jelas dari tatapan kakaknya.

"Hey..hey.. sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar hanya karena Malfoy." Harry mulai menengahi. Ia mulai merinding dengan aura membunuh Ron yang menusuk pori-porinya sekarang.

"Entah bagaimana nasibku nanti..." gumam Hermione pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

TBC...

Hime : Tuberkulosis?

Chezza : *Nendang pantat Hime sampe mental ke Jepang* maafkan kelakuan partner saya yang kurang waras ini, sekian dari kami. Mind to RnR?

Hime : *nongol lagi* yayaya...RnR yaaa? *wink..wink*


End file.
